


Shifting Focus

by queque



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Rey's here to help, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Slight Choking, bad mood Ben, bratty, daddy - Freeform, rey and ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Ben is having a bad day and Rey pushes his buttons to get him out of it, with sexy results ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Shifting Focus

The aroma of the onions sizzling on the stove find their way over to Rey's perch on the countertop. A front row seat to her favorite show: Ben cooking dinner. 

His back is to her and is a snug expanse across his navy t-shirt, muscles bunching slightly from his the occasional stirring he gives to the pan. He's been lost in his own world all day today. Deadlines and dimwits forcing him to stay on his toes and stretch every nerve-ending available. Rey's tried numerous times to shake him from his funk throughout the day. Popping in to give a kiss or share a funny meme, bringing life-saving cups of coffee every couple hours, even cleaning the bathroom after a week of gentle reminders from him to do it. None of it worked. 

His brain has become stuck in overdrive, hardass Ben Solo with zero patience for anyone and anything the only one to be found today. Even in these moods he still softens around her, so when her attempts at melting his icy exterior failed, she was feeling at a loss. 

He turns back toward her now, eyes far away and thoughtful as he reaches for the cabinet behind her for a certain spice only he would know how to cook with. Wanting to snag his attention from his wayward thoughts, Rey scoots herself completely in front of his destined cabinet, blocking it from his searching hands and forcing his eyes to look at her fully for the first time today. 

"Excuse me." he mumbles, letting him arm drop down to his side as he waits for her to comply. 

"You'll have to say please, Ben." she responds, voice full of mirth and teasing, hoping a different tactic will work in reversing his sour mood. 

His eyes harden slightly, brows lowering and sigh escaping his chest, "Rey, I don't have time for this today.". 

The sternness of his words feels only partially truthful. She knows egging him on will inevitably lead to him blowing his lid but at this point, Rey would prefer that over the sulky giant in front of her. 

"Well you better make time Benjamin, because I'm not moving until you say please." she can practically feel the gleam in her eye from her taunting and where a smile would normally bloom on his face, only a slight scowl can be found. 

He sighs even louder this time and mutters a rumbly _fine_ to himself before scooping her up from under her legs and depositing her on the counter opposite of the sink. She lets out a shriek of surprise and tries squirming to stop his actions but to no avail. With her now out of the way, Ben grabs the desired spice from the cabinet and returns to his post in front of the stove. 

Rey huffs to herself from her new spot behind him and decides to see how far she can push Mr. Moody Broody over there before he finally gives in. Hopping off the counter, she shuffles her way over to stand behind his elbow, watching as he stirs the onions and freshly added garlic in the sizzling pan. She can feel more than see the quick glance down he gives her before returning his attention to his task. A few quiet minutes pass by with nothing but the sounds of cooking to fill the space of their kitchen. When Rey is convinced Ben has zoned out once again, no longer minding what she's doing next to him, she slowly reaches behind her and gives Ben's ass a quick squeeze. 

He yelps and drops the wooden spoon he had been wielding before turning to face her, anger and surprise distorting his features. She can help but laugh at his reaction and her peal of giggles add to the cacophony from the searing stovetop. 

"What the _hell_ Rey?" the edge in his voice feels more true to his feelings than it did before, an actual trace of annoyance fighting it's way through his steady timber. 

Rey laughs again as he continues to stare at her with a clear chill in his eyes but she'd not deterred. 

"Oh lighten up Ben, you've been so uptight all day today." 

Her words have their exact desired reaction as Ben quickly reaches to kill the gas on the stove, letting the heat cool and the sizzle quiet to a murmur. 

"Uptight? Is that what you think?" his tone is demanding, refusing to allow her to escape his sight or his question. 

Not one to back down, Rey levels him with her own annoyed glare. 

"Yes uptight! A bit of an arse if I'm being honest." 

She knows she's _really_ pushing it now. Pressing every triggering button she can think of in hopes of shaking him out of his own bad mood. 

He opens his mouth to reply but shuts it before any words can escape. Instead, he starts a slow path toward her, backing her up until she feels the cool steel of the fridge press up behind her. His eyes haven't strayed from hers but when she's backed up fully with no where else to turn, they begin roaming across her face, settling on the lips she has trapped between her teeth. His hand makes a creeping journey upward until it wraps itself snuggly around her slender neck. 

"I'll show you how much of an ass I can be if you don't stop playing with fire little brat." his voice is the lowest it's been yet, a recognizable flame kindled in his tone and the browns of his eyes. 

Rey sucks in a quick breath at his words, feeling the fire in her reflecting the one in him, demanding a release that only he can give. 

"You don't scare me daddy." she whispers, hiding the smile begging to be released at the surprise in his eyes from her words. She's never called him that outside of the bedroom and the effect it has on him is instantaneous. 

A rumbling growl comes from his chest before he sweeps his head down to caress her ear with the plushness of his lips. 

"We'll see little one." 

And with those words, he bends and tosses her over his shoulder like it's nothing, barely straining as he carries her through their home in search of their bed. Before dropping her onto the mattress, he gives a quick swat to her ass that pulls an unintentional yelp out of her. 

He crowds her immediately, body pressing hers deep into the mattress as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck, holding her hands above her head with one of his own while the other skates up and down the curves of her side. 

"What should I do with such a mischievous thing like you?" he asks into the skin of her neck, causing his breath to fan out and leave goosebumps in its wake. 

Rey sighs and settles more comfortably into the bed, knowing she's finally got his full attention, "Anything you want daddy, _anything_." 

The pitch of her voice is already higher than it should be from the little to no touching he's done to her but she's never been good at resisting this man, no matter how little of him she gets. 

He kisses his way across her neck to her other ear, letting his tongue scroll secret messages along the exposed skin. 

"So accommodating all of a sudden," he mumbles, "don't I need to say please first?" 

He chuckles at his own teasing, moving his caressing hand from her side and letting it find its place around her throat once more. 

"Or maybe you should be the one to say please?" 

The only response Rey can formulate is a quick intake of breath and a sharp nod. 

Ben chuckles at her, hand releasing its hold on her throat and coming to tug at the strap of her sundress, "Guess we'll have to get you nice and desperate won't we sweet thing?" 

There's a whine that cuts through the room and Rey realizes it's hers by the time both straps of her dress are pulled down and her breasts exposed to the cool open air. 

Ben pulls back and slides the periwinkle cotton down her body, depositing the vanquished material on the floor next to the bed. He sits back and stares at her, skin glowing from the setting sun shining in from the window and completely exposed except for the scrap of black fabric that is her underwear. 

He leans in to kiss along her stomach and chest, "so good for me when you're not being a brat." he mumbles before capturing a pointed nipple into the warmth of his mouth, "so _beautiful_."

Rey's head is full of sand, unable to focus or concentrate on anything except how good it feels to let Ben take over her body. From the tone of his voice and pace of his exploring, Rey knows that they'll most likely be here for a long while if she doesn't push him along. 

"Please Ben, don't keep me waiting anymore." her voice is distant and reedy, reaching and searching for the cliff's edge she's been craving since being scooped up off the counter earlier. No more teasing or taunting, she wants to feel the full-force of Ben's contention as it washes over her. 

He moans loudly now, mouth finally coming up to claim her own as his hands twist into the tresses of her hair. 

"Say it again for me sunshine. Beg for me." 

The gravel of his voice is what fully seals the deal in Rey's mind. She's ready to give him anything he damn well pleases. 

"Please daddy, make me feel good like only you know how." 

Her sweet talking and sultry tone do the job, causing Ben to jump up and strip his pants faster than she's ever seen before. He wastes no time returning to her, kissing her fiercely and letting his tongue dance a duel of passion in her mouth. 

He's lined up and suddenly _everywhere_. Body thrusting into hers, reaching a spot in her unattainable by any other means. His hands remain active as well, cycling through squeezing her ass, fondling her tits, and wrapping themselves around her throat. His mouth is as willing a participant as the rest of his anatomy, whispering how good of a girl she is to him and how he needs to keep his little bratty girl in line. 

He's always known just what to say to her to push her over the edge, and when he tells her he's going to put her over his knee next time she annoys him, a white-hot crescendo of pleasure rips through him. His name mingling with fierce pleas as he lets her ride out her release. She's a rambling mess of _daddy_ and _yes_ and _cum inside me_ that seals Ben's fate and has him reaching his crest soon after her. 

They lay in the quiet moments after, no noise except their breaths as they slowly return to a normal pace. Ben leans in and gives Rey a soft sweet kiss, barely adding pressure and kindling nothing except a deep love felt between them. 

"Thank you." he whispers when his lips finally leave hers. His eyes a melting chocolate pool for her to dive into.

"For what?" she asks, voice scratchy and worn. 

"For getting me out of my own head." he replies, a slight blush blooming on the tips of his ears and apples of his cheeks. 

Rey's answering smile is open and warm, letting Ben nestle back into a loving embrace without needing to talk about his dour mood. 

They stay bundled within each other, hands skating over exposed skin and smoothing tangles out of tousled hair, until Rey's stomach lets out a resounding roar that has Ben's head lifting up in shock and Rey bursting into laughter. 

"I guess you should maybe finish that dinner you started." Rey says, all trace of innocence in her voice phony and teasing. 

Ben laughs openly at her remark before leaning in for one more kiss, this one more thorough than the last sweet one he bestowed on her. 

"Anything for you little brat." he murmurs before squeezing her ass and hopping from the bed to redress and continue cooking. 

Rey stays in her place among the scattered pillows and blankets of their bed, watching Ben dress and loving every moment of the view. 

"I love you Ben." she finally says, before he treks back to the kitchen where she'd interrupted him. 

He stops and turns to look at her, dopey smile in place of the sour scowl she'd seen all day, "I love you too Rey." 

She sighs and lays back into the sheets, contentedness and peace her only companions as she hears the gas light on the stove and the resounding sizzle of the abandoned onions as they begin to brown all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> My tumblr is @wannabepen for more works!


End file.
